


I'm Ready (To Love You)

by carmillachangedme



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, and trying to start her relationship with sara again, ava is dealing with being a clone, post 3x18, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmillachangedme/pseuds/carmillachangedme
Summary: Ava is struggling with learning she's a clone, and trying to figure out if Sara actually does love her and if she does, how could she because she's just a clone. Sara is soft and reassuring.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	I'm Ready (To Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> hey, y'all. i was going through my google docs and found this one shot unfinished. I decided to take a crack at writing again and try to finish it. I havent written anything in a super super long time, so I dont know how good it is, but I think the ideal is super cute. I dont really use social media a ton anymore, so leave a comment if you wanna chat about avalance or legends! 
> 
> Title is from the song Im Ready (MTV Unplugged version) by Brian Adams

Ava was pacing around her office, thoughts from the events of the day keeping her restless. The Wild West, the big fight, and the Legends turning into a giant beebo to defeat Mallus. It was some sort of miracle they pulled everything off and saved the world instead of launching the end of days. 

She stops for a moment in front of her desk, groaning. There was a pile of paperwork that needed to be done, thanks to the Legends. She didn’t mind doing paperwork, usually finding it to be oddly soothing, but not today. Her mind was so clouded with thoughts, all of them screaming at her for her attention. The loudest one was of course Sara. So much had happened between them in the last couple weeks, she could barely make sense of it all. Memories kept flooding her mind, making it extremely difficult to think of anything else. How they first met, remembering the icy tension between them. How over time, Sara had wormed her way into her stone cold heart, making her feel indescribable things. Their first date, first kiss, first time… Everything had felt so perfect, and it went down hill so fast. But the memory that kept coming up more than the others was from today, when her and Sara were talking about how Sara had told her she loved her. 

There were too many emotions flying around her heart for her to make sense. She started pacing around her office again, hoping the movement would help her clear her head but it only made the memories flood her mind faster and faster until it was just flipping back and forth between Sara kissing her and telling her she loves her and Ava getting interrupted in the Wild West by Ray. Before she even knew what she was doing her hands were at her time courier, pushing at the buttons until a portal opened up. She blindly walked through it, letting the portal close behind her.

“Ava?” 

She whirled around at the sound of the familiar voice. Sara was standing in her room on the Waverider, looking very confused. Ava took in the sight of her and instantly felt her face flush. Sara was wearing a green bikini top, paired with jean shorts, her soft pale skin fully on display. 

“When you said you’d be seeing me, I didn’t expect it to be so suddenly.” Sara says with a small laugh, fully recovered from the shock of Ava unexpectedly portalling into her room. 

“Right, sorry. This was unexpected.” Ava said, letting her eyes wander around the room, making sure they didn’t land on Sara. 

“Come on, Aves. You’ve seen me in less.” Sara said, clearly picking up that Ava was trying to avoid looking at her. 

Ava’s gaze finally landed on Sara’s face and the smirk alone was enough to make her cheeks and body heat up even more now. She tore her eyes away again, not allowing herself to let her eyes dip below Sara’s chin again. 

She clears her throat before speaking, trying to regain some composure, “could you put on a shirt or something, please.” 

She hears Sara laugh but she can see her move over to her closet with the corner of her eye. 

“Okay, i'm decent now.” Sara says, a hint of laughter still in her voice. 

Ava lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and looks back to Sara. She had pulled on a cardigan and pulled it closed over her torso so she was covered up. 

“So… why are you here?” 

Sara’s question seemed to jump start Ava’s brain, pulling her away from the lingering lustful thoughts she had floating around her head. “I wanted to, uh, talk…” 

She was fidgeting with her suit, trying to keep herself from looking at Sara because if she looked at her she might lose her nerve and portal out of here before she got her answer. She was busy trying to pick off every minuscule piece of lint she found on the cuff of her sleeve when she felt Sara’s hands close around hers, stopping her. She let out another deep breath and finally brought her gaze up, fixing her eyes on Sara’s. She could feel whatever breath she had left leave her lungs the moment their eyes locked. No matter how many times Ava stared into Sara’s eyes she always got lost in them. Their deep blue colour drawing her in, always making her feel warm and safe. 

But, before she got too lost in them she saw Sara raise an eyebrow up, patiently waiting for Ava to continue. She frees her hands from Sara’s grasp so she can lace her fingers through hers and slowly tug her over to the couch in the room. Once they were sitting, Ava pulled Sara’s hand onto her lap, turning it palm up, so she could absentmindedly trace her fingers over the lines of the smaller girls hand. After what felt like hours, she finally mustered up enough courage to get this conversation going, to finally let go of the thoughts that had been weighing her down over the past couple weeks. 

“I wanted to say sorry…” She paused for a moment, stealing a glance at Sara. There was confusion written all over her face, but Ava could see another emotion in her features. One she wouldn’t let herself think about, at least not yet. She took another deep breath before continuing on, feeling grateful that Sara was letting her talk at her own pace.

“I wanted to say sorry for how I reacted a couple weeks ago. After finding out I’m a-” She cuts herself off. 

She can feel her eyes starting to sting and her throat getting tight from tears. She feels Sara flip her hand back over and slide her fingers through Ava’s and giving a gentle squeeze. Ava stares at their hands through teary eyes, the comforting gesture is bringing more and more tears to her eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment. She turns her head away and blinks furiously, trying to clear the tears away. She feels Sara start to stroke her thumb over the back of her hand, moving in a slow absent minded pattern. Ava focuses on the feeling, letting herself be momentarily distracted, but she knows she has to push through with this conversation. 

She takes a shaky breath in and holds it for a moment before letting it go. “After finding out I’m a clone.” She finally lets out, barely loud enough to hear. “I wanted to apologize to you Sara, because when you told me you loved me,” she felt Sara give her hand another reassuring squeeze, “I had  _ just _ found out that I’m a clone, that I’m not even the first one. Everything was so new and raw and then you told me you love me and I just freaked out. Like how could you possibly love me, when there are hundreds or maybe even thousands of other Ava’s. Like there was nothing here to love.” She lets herself get lost in the feeling of Sara rubbing her hand again for a moment, allowing it to help calm her down. “The worst part is that after the initial shock was gone, it actually makes sense. My memories… they always felt kind of weird to me. Kind of like they had happened to someone else, or like I had watched a movie of myself. They just didn’t feel like they belonged to me.” 

“Ava, i'm so sorry.” Sara said, finally jumping in. 

“Oh, it’s okay.” Ava said, trying to brush it off. 

“Hey, look at me.” Sara said softly. 

She reached up with her free hand and quickly scrubbed at her eyes, trying to wipe away the stray tears before slowly turning her body so that she could look at Sara properly. 

“There’s nothing to apologize here for, Aves. You had every right to freak out, you still do have every right to freak out. If anybody should be apologizing it should be me.” She pauses and Ava can see her clear blue eyes start to cloud over. “You just had this life altering thing happen to you and here I came, barreling in, declaring my love for you like it was going to magically fix everything. That was probably the last thing you needed to hear that day.” 

Sara starts to pull her hand away, seeming to be too distracted by whatever dark thoughts were floating behind her eyes. Ava chases her hand, sliding her fingers through Sara’s again and bringing them back to her lap. She gives it a gentle squeeze, which brings a small smile to Sara’s lips. Ava feels a burst of warmth fire off in her chest, which helped give her a boost of confidence to bring up the other thing that had been weighing on her. 

“Actually, that’s the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. While the whole clone thing has definitely been weighing on me, I’ve been dealing with it and I think i’m starting to finally come to terms with it a bit.” 

“That so great to hear, Aves.” Sara interrupted, giving her a soft smile. 

“We never really got to finish our conversation today at the Wild West… about if you meant it.” Ava says, ducking her head down so her hair can hide the blush that’s starting to creep up her cheeks. 

“Meant what?” Sara says playfully. 

“That you love me.” She said quietly. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t quite hear you.” Sara said, clearly enjoying how the conversation had turned. 

“That you love me.” Ava finally looks up, fighting the urge to smile and roll her eyes as she sees how smug the other girl has become. 

“Ah, yes that’s right. We’ll if I remember correctly you were going to answer if you thought that I meant it but then Ray interrupted us.” 

Ava groaned, both from the memory of Ray’s horrible timing and from the fact that Sara’s smirk had only grown bigger. 

“So, what is it, Director Sharpe? Do you think that I love you?” Sara says, while giving her a silly eyebrow wiggle that makes it even harder for Ava to fight smiling right now. 

She looks away from Sara, taking a moment to reflect on their relationship. Starting all the way back to when they had first met, when she had pinned Ray to the floor, which now that she thinks about it, she wishes she could have done in the Wild West as well for interrupting her and Sara. 

They had absolutely hated each other, and if someone had told Ava back then that she would end up dating the captain of the Waverider she would have laughed in their face and then given them extra duties for saying something so outlandish. But, over time she found herself more and more drawn to the infuriating captain. She started feeling things she had never felt before. She felt giddy whenever Sara called, would obsess over her appearance when she knew Sara was going to see her. She remembers how much she had freaked out over their first date, and every other first that they experienced together. She also unfortunately remembers how it felt like her heart had been ripped out and stomped on when Sara dumped her. 

But, over the course of their relationship she had noticed Sara had been changing too. She acted differently with her than with the Legends. She was softer, gentler, sillier and generally more relaxed. She didn’t need to keep her hard exterior up all the time, she could just be herself and not an assassin or the captain of timeship. Despite everything that Ava had noticed shifting in Sara, she couldn’t be totally sure that she loved her. She had too many ‘what if’s’ and other doubts floating around her head to let herself fully believe that the captain truly loved her. Despite those loud and irrational thoughts floating around her head, she really did hope that she did love her, because even though Ava hadn’t said it out loud yet, she was completely in love with Sara Lance. 

She finally looked back at Sara, her next breath caught in her throat. The smirk was gone from her face, leaving behind a soft smile. She stared into Sara’s deep blue eyes, making her stomach feel like it was doing backflips. Any doubt that had just been swirling around Ava’s head seemed to be kicked to the curb when she locked eyes with Sara. The cheeky playfulness that had been dancing in her eyes a moment before, had shifted and settled onto something much more intense but recognizable.

Love. 

“Yes.” She whispers. 

Sara breaks out into a wide smile, one that reaches all the way up to her eyes. Tears start to prick at Ava’s eyes again as it sinks in that she does love her. Sara untangles their hands so she can wipe away the tears that spilled over the edge of her eyes. She leaves her hand on her cheek, cupping it, and leans in closer. 

“I love you, Ava Sharpe.” 

Her eyes flicker down to her lips before quickly coming back to stare into her eyes. Ava can see a silent question behind her eyes, asking if she can kiss her. She gives her a small nod and Sara’s eyes flicker back down to her lips as she starts to lean in closer and closer, until she’s just a breath away. Ava leans in and closes the small gap between them. She sighs into the kiss, letting herself get lost in the feeling of Sara’s soft lips, but all too soon Sara pulls back. Ava tries to chase her lips, but finds nothing but air. She opens her eyes and gives Sara a little pout, which earns her an eye roll from the smaller girl and a small smile before she leans back in to give a quick peck. When Sara pulls back again, her expression has shifted to something more serious, which causes the warmth that had been slowly spreading in her chest to go cold and a knot of insecurity to slowly start forming in her stomach. She could see that the other girl was trying to put her thoughts to words, but before Sara could say anything, Ava steamrolled ahead, letting her insecurities flow from her brain out her mouth. 

“Oh god, what am I doing? You probably don’t want to be with a clone. I’m not even a real human being. Just a copy, of a copy of a copy-”

“Ava.” Sara said calmly, trying to stop her runaway train of thought. 

Ava pulls away from Sara on the couch, standing up to go pace around the empty space in the room, more and more insecurities flooding back in. 

“I might not even be the first Ava you’ve met! Oh god, what if you told a different Ava you love her and they just uploaded her memories to me! I’m just an expendable, replaceable, mindless government-” 

Before Ava could even finish her sentence, a strong hand was pulling on her wrist, causing her to stop and turn around. She felt another strong hand card through her hair before gently pulling her forward and down until she was met with a crushing pair of lips. Ava let out a little squeak of surprise before her body took over, reaching forward to grip onto the smaller girls hips, pulling her in impossibly closer. She didn’t think it was possible to feel such emotion through a kiss, but here she was, feeling every ounce of intense love pouring out of Sara into her. She let the emotions wash over her, relaxing her body and calming her thoughts. This time when Sara pulled back, she only moved back a couple of inches, just enough so they could look into each other's eyes clearly. 

“What did I just tell you?” Sara whispers. 

Ava is quiet for a moment, feeling her eyes start to sting again from tears. “That you love me.” She manages to choke out. 

Sara brings her hands up to cup her face, wiping her thumbs across Ava’s wet cheeks. She closes her eyes and takes a couple deep breathes, relishing in the intimate feeling of Sara’s hands on her face. She squeezes the smaller girls hips, grounding herself before she opens her eyes again. She’s met with ocean blue eyes, so soft and warm she would be content to get lost in them forever. 

More tears start to fall from her eyes. She never thought she would be able to find something like this. Her life had quite literally been pulled out from under her in the last couple of months. Becoming director, starting to fall for the incredible woman in front of her and then having her heart broken by said woman, and then finding out she’s a clone and having her feelings confuse her even more when Sara told her she loves her. 

She focuses back on the girl standing in front of her who is calmly wiping away the tears that kept streaming down her face, and clears her throat. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispers. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for Aves.” 

“I completely freaked out again. I wanted to come here to talk about us and start our relationship up again but I ended up making it about me.” She says shakily, breaking eye contact with Sara. 

“Hey, look at me.” 

She feels one of Sara’s hands leave her cheek and she tries to not whimper at the loss of contact but before she can, she feels her chin being tilted up so she’s looking right into Sara’s eyes again. Sara moves her hand back to cup Ava’s jaw, letting her thumb stroke over her chin, cheek, and lips. 

“There is absolutely nothing to be sorry about. This is a huge adjustment for you and it’s going to take time to work through it and get used to it.” 

Ava closes her eyes again, focusing on the soft touch of Sara’s thumb instead of the stinging that’s returning to her eyes. 

“There’s actually something I want to talk to you about as well…” She pauses for a moment, letting her hands slide down Ava’s arms to her hands, giving them a little squeeze. “Hopefully it’ll help you come to peace a bit more with everything.” 

Ava just scrunches her eyes together tighter, fighting against the tears willing to spill from her closed eyes yet again. She made a mental note to swear off crying for the next month because she was really getting sick of it. 

She felt a gentle tug on her hands and let Sara pull her back to the couch. She kept her eyes closed, focusing on her breathing and the feeling of Sara’s soft hands guiding her. Part of her knows she’s being absolutely ridiculous. She knows Sara loves her, without a doubt. She can see it in her eyes, feel it in the way she touches her, and hear it in her voice when she talks to her. But a bigger, more insecure part of her isn’t letting her see that. Right now all she’s seeing is that she’s a giant freak, not a real human and how could someone like someone who wasn’t entirely real, let alone love.

“Rip told me something before he-” She heard Sara cut herself off and she opened her eyes. Sara was looking up at the lights, blinking rapidly. She cleared her throat before looking back at Ava, “before he sacrificed himself.” 

Ava gave their intertwined hands a gentle squeeze, hopefully letting Sara know that she’s here for her and waited for her to continue on. 

“He told me that the AVA clones weren’t meant to feel.” 

She felt herself stiffen up at the use of the C-word. Sara let her thumbs start to gently swipe over the back of Ava’s hands. Once Ava had visibly relaxed a bit, Sara continued on. 

“He said the AVA clones weren’t designed to feel. Not doubt, or excitement and definitely not love. He said that that was all you.” 

Sara moved to sit closer to Ava, pulling one of her hands into her lap and started playing with her fingers. Ava just stared at her, feeling kind of dumbfounded. 

“So, the way you were brought into this world was a bit unconventional, but-” Sara turned slightly so that she was face to face with Ava, “you are undoubtedly a real person. All of those other Ava’s were the mindless government clones. You, Ava Sharpe, are a functioning, thinking, feeling, human being.” 

“But-” 

Sara brings her finger to Ava’s lips, shutting her down, ‘Shhh, I promise i’m almost done, baby. I just really need to get the rest of this out.” 

Ava let’s go of whatever argument she was going to counter with, too distracted by the millions of butterflies that just burst in her stomach from Sara calling her baby.

“I know you’re still really worried that you might not be the Ava that I met,” Sara continued. “The truth is, we might never know if you were the one we met at the Bureau all those months ago.” She pulls the hand she was absentmindedly playing with up to her chest, flattening Ava’s palm over her heart. “What I do know is that I know, in my heart, is that you are the one and only Ava that I've been falling in love with. You are the same person who I fought with and then took a break on the floor of the galley with,” Sara lets out a little laugh and Ava can’t help but smile at the memory. “You are the same person who I video called with for weeks on end.” Ava’s smile grows wider at the mention of their calls. She feels her fears and doubts slowly start to melt away by the small warmth steadily building in her chest. “You are the same person who pulled me out of that dark place with Mallus.” 

Ava can see Sara’s eyes cloud over again as she remembers that darker side within her. She removes her hand from her chest and grabs both of her wrists, gently tugging her until Sara is straddling Ava’s lap. She can see the clouds parting in Sara’s eyes, but slides her arms around the smaller girls waist and pulls her tight for a moment, giving her time to collect herself before she continues on. 

“If you weren’t the same Ava, you would have gone back to making it your life’s mission to take down myself and the Legends. I’ve seen you change and grow before my eyes, making me fall harder and faster for you. Rip said that i’ve helped you with your feelings, but to be honest, I think you’ve been helping me with my feelings as well.” 

Sara pulls back a bit so she can look at Ava properly. She brings a hand up to tuck a stay piece of hair behind her ear, leaving her hand cupping her cheek. Ava just sighs and leans into the touch.

“I know you know I’ve had a rough past. A lot of it can’t even touch whatever Rip has on me on file at the Bureau, and maybe one day I'll tell you all about it. But, I haven't been able to deal with my emotions very well either. Until I met you. You’re annoying ass-” 

“Hey!” Ava interjects. 

“Let me finish!” Sara says, letting out a small chuckle. “Like I was saying, your annoying ass dropped kicked your way into my heart and jump started my life again. Before, I was just living day by day, never really wanting to plan too far into the future and definitely not wanting to get too attached to anyone. I’ve lost too many people..” 

Sara trails off and Ava can see the pain written on her face. She’s right though. While Rip did have an impressively large file on hand about Sara, it’s nothing compared to the amazing girl sitting on her lap. Ava can only imagine the amount of pain and sacrifice that Sara has been through to make it to where she is today. She wraps her arms tighter around Sara’s waist, pulling her closer again, wishing she could take away some of her pain. 

“You’re the best thing that's ever happened to me, Aves.” Sara whispered into her ear. She leans back a bit so that they’re face to face again. “When I left you, I was scared. I could feel myself falling for you a lot faster than I expected. You started becoming one of the most important people in my life, and I couldn’t risk destroying that. So I decided to self-sabotage before something else could ruin things for us, or for something terrible to happen to you…” Sara lets out a shaky breath before starting again, “if I could, I would go back and redo that. Despite every terrible thing that I’ve lived through, knowing that I hurt you like that was one of the worst things I’ve felt.” 

Ava brings her hands up to Sara’s cheeks, this time she’s the one calmly wiping away tears. She lets everything that’s been said sink in and quiet the last of the insecurities whirling around her head at the moment. Once again she finds herself thinking about how she can’t believe she’s where she’s at in life right now. Her life has been the definition of a rollercoaster since meeting Sara and the Legends, but despite the highs and lows, she’s glad she has someone as incredible as Sara by her side to help her through everything. She’ll never say it out loud, but she’s even a bit grateful for the rest of the legends and how accepting they’ve been of her even though she was pretty terrible to them. 

“I mean,  _ technically,  _ you could go back and redo that moment.” Despite the situation, Ava can’t help but joke. Sara must be rubbing off on her more than she thought. 

Sara breaks out into a grin and lets out a small laugh, “shut up, you jerk. That’s not what I meant.” She says, while gently slapping Ava’s arm. “I can’t believe you just made a joke about changing the timeline. The Legends must be a worse influence than I thought.” 

“Maybe just a little bit.” Ava laughs. 

Sara rolls her eyes, grinning down at Ava. “The point is, I’m ready. I’m ready to give this another shot and this time I'm not going to run away when I get scared.” 

Ava feels her heart swell in her chest and a million butterflies trying to break out of her stomach. All she can do is look up at the captain and hope her eyes are portraying the emotions she’s currently feeling on the inside. She brings one of her hands to the back of Sara’s neck, gently tugging her down. When their lips touch, Ava swears time stops. Nothing else in the world matters except for the girl sitting on her lap and the feeling of her lips pressed softly against hers. She tilts her head, trying to deepen the kiss, but Sara pulls back again a bit. This time Ava can’t help the groan she lets out. Sara lets out a giggle at that, which makes her heart soar. 

“I love you, Ava Sharpe.” She whispers against her lips. 

Ava can’t help the shiver that runs down her spine and the goosebumps that break out all over her skin. A huge smile starts to creep onto her lips, and she can feel Sara smiling as well. She can feel the words start to bubble up her throat, threatening to spill out even though she doesn't think she’s ready to say them out loud yet. 

“I -” 

“Nope.” Sara says, while quickly pulling back further and bringing a finger up to Ava’s lips to silence her. Ava just looks up at her with a puzzled expression. “I love you, so much Aves. I want you to know that it’s okay that you aren’t there yet or aren’t ready to say it back yet. I’ll be here with you, every step of the way, helping you every way I can and loving you as much as I can.” 

Ava feels herself let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding and feels tension melt out of her body she apparently had been holding. She doesn’t know how she got this lucky, that she was able to find such an incredible woman who loves her despite everything that’s going on in their respective lives. 

Sara’s eyes flick back down to her lips and she slowly starts leaning back in. Ava closes her eyes, waiting for those familiar soft lips to be locked with hers. 

“Captain, i’m sorry to interrupt, but it seems the legends are growing rather impatient. They just threatened to mutiny if you don't get to the jumpship soon.” 

This time Sara is the one who lets out a groan. She pulls back all the way and stands up and Ava can’t help but miss the weight and heat of Sara’s body on her lap. 

“What is Gideon talking about?” Ava asks.

“Hmm? Oh, nothing.” Sara says, trying to play it off nonchalantly. 

“Sara.” Ava says, seriousness crawling into her voice. 

“Okay fine! I was gonna take the crew to the Bahamas for a vacation. I thought we deserved it after defeating a literal demon.” She spews out, a hint of pleading in her voice. 

Ava pinches the bridge of her nose and internally groans just thinking about all of the trouble that they could cause even on a seemingly harmless vacation. While it would be easy to shut down this unregulated excursion, she couldn't argue with the captain saying they deserved a vacation. Despite managing to screw several missions up, they somehow managed to fix all the anachronisms and they did defeat a demon, effectively saving the world. She lets out a slow breathe before looking up at Sara. If she hadn’t already made up her mind with letting them go, she definitely would have after one look at her. Her eyes big and pleading, her lip was jetted out a bit in a pout and her hands clasped together in front of her. Ava’s heart melted on the spot. 

“Okay, have fun babe.”

“Seriously? I thought that was going to be a harder sell.” 

“I do agree that your team does deserve a break. But if I get any word of something going wrong in the Bahamas, don't think I won't come shut down your team just because we're back together.”

“You got it, Director Sharpe.” Sara winks, while giving her a two finger salute. 

Ava ignores the jolt of heat that shoots through her at the use of her title. 

“Captain. They’re getting ready to launch the jumpship without you.” 

“Alright, alright! Gideon tell them to calm down, i’ll be there in like 5 minutes.” She tells the AI, while dropping the cardigan she had been wearing to the floor. 

Ava’s cheeks heat up at the sight of Sara’s abs on full display. It really isn't helping her try to ignore the heat that has been pooling in her stomach. She clears her throat, effectively getting Sara’s attention. 

“Did you want to come with us, babe?” 

“I would love to, but I have a mountain of paperwork calling my name.” Ava sighs. 

Sara cringes a bit, looking guilty, “sorry about that.” 

Ava just lets out a small chuckle, while closing the short distance between her and Sara. “It’s okay babe. I actually don't mind doing paperwork, and now I’ll actually be able to focus since we’ve had a chance to talk.”

Her arms snake around Sara’s back, pulling the smaller girl in close. She lets her hands wander the seemingly endless amount of smooth skin on her back. She smirks as she feels a small shudder go down Sara’s spine. 

“Though, I am a little sad I’m not going to get to enjoy looking at you in that bikini all day long.” She whispers into her ear, leaving a kiss on her neck before pulling back so she can look at Sara’s face. She can feel her smirk grow bigger as she takes in the blush on Sara’s face. 

“Well I know something we can do later where you can enjoy watching me wear much, much, less clothing.” Sara says, seductively, seemingly recovered from being slightly flustered. 

This time it’s Ava’s turn to get flustered. She can feel her cheeks growing hotter by the second as she pictures what she knows Sara has in mind. She can also feel the heat pooling in her stomach grow uncomfortable, but before she can dwell on that much longer- 

“Captain.” 

“Okay, fine Gideon! I’m on my way!” 

Sara walks around picking up the last couple of items she needs for the team's beach vacation before closing the distance between her and Ava again. She reaches up on her tippy toes, giving Ava a searing kiss that sends a jolt all the way through her body. 

She pulls back and heads towards the door, but stops in the doorframe and turns back around. 

“I’ll be seeing you later, Directory Sharpe.” She says with a smirk on her face. 

“Yes you will, Captain Lance.” Ava replies, a small smile growing on her lips. 

Once the door has closed and Ava is left alone in the captain's room, she opens a portal to take her back to her desk. She sits down heavily in her chair, suddenly feeling drained, which makes sense since the last hour or so had been very emotionally charged. Despite feeling so heavy and tired, Ava felt lighter than she ever had before. She has an amazing girlfriend again, who is dedicated to help her sort through her emotional baggage, and feels secure with the relationship. She feels a big smile start to creep onto her lips. Captain Lance is in love with her. And she is in love with the captain, though she isn't ready to say it out loud yet. 

She lets out a happy sigh, trying to collect her thoughts, and gets down to business. The stack of paperwork isn't going to do itself. Hours go by and she’s making amazing progress. Just as she’s adding in last minute details, she hears the familiar sound of a portal being opened in her office. She looks up startled, having been very focused on the task at hand, but when she sees Sara, dressed in a silky dressing gown that barely comes down to her mid thigh, all thoughts of work go out the window. 

“Director Sharpe.” She says seductively. 

Ava is out of her chair in seconds, rounding the corner of her desk and reaching for the captain's hand. She laces their fingers together and let’s Sara drag her through the portal. She doesn’t even care how Sara managed to get her hands on a time courrier or where they're going, she’s just happy to be with her girlfriend again. 


End file.
